Besos con sabor a alcohol
by Fucking Smile
Summary: En una fiesta, Jacob se declara a Bella, y Edward se emborracha y desaparece. — No era necesario emborracharte para un beso, Edward. TH—Edward&Bella.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi completa propiedad y la idea fue de **anabel94**, a quién le doy las gracias por ayudarme cada vez que puede.

**Summary: **En una fiesta, Jacob se declara a Bella, y Edward se emborracha y desaparece. — No era necesario emborracharte para un beso, Edward. TH—Edward&Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>B' POV<strong>

— Vas a bajar, por las buenas o las malas.

Gruñí.

— De acuerdo.

Bajamos las escaleras, Alice sostuvo mi brazo por si me daba por escapar escaleras arriba y encerrarme. La música se hizo más fuerte, si es que podía ser posible, conforme nos acercábamos al primer piso. Los cuerpos bailando apegados como sardinas en el living de la casa de los Cullen estaban bañados de colores, diferentes a medida que las luces volteaban*****. Me pregunté cuánta gente había invitado Allie para que estuviera tan lleno, considerando lo espacioso que eran todos los cuartos.

Pude divisar algunos rostros familiares, como Tyler, Mike, Lauren, Jessica y el resto del grupo. También estaba Seth, Paul, Jacob y otros más. Los Cullen no estaban ahí, por supuesto. En el fondo, junto al ventanal que daba al patio trasero, están sentados en sillones cuadrados, que, para esta ocasión, eran rojos y negros. La elegancia y la autenticidad los irradiaba, como siempre. A pesar de conocerlos hace casi cuatro años, jamás podría acostumbrarme a su perfección.

Rose y Em hablaban animadamente. Jasper intentaba seguirles en la conversación sin demasiado éxito. En cambio, Edward estaba con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, mirando por el ventanal abierto hacia afuera. Tanto él como yo no estábamos del todo felices con las fiestas, especialmente con toda la gente que había. Edward prefería el silencio, aunque recordaba haberlo visto disfrutando en un par de fiestas. Supuse que no era su día, o simplemente, al igual que yo, los invitados no eran todos de su agrado.

— Oh, por favor. No puedo creer que estén sentados. Ven, iremos a buscarlos.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

— Claro que no. Irás a mover el trasero con nosotros —me tiró del brazo y llegamos a ellos. Jasper sonrió con tanto amor que creí que iba entrar en coma diabético. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado cuando Alice le sonrió de vuelta y se miraron diciéndose cosas con la mirada—. ¿Vamos a bailar?

— Creí que jamás lo dirías —Alice me soltó y Jasper tomó su mano—. Em, vamos.

— Edward, ¿Vienes?

Negó con la cabeza sin mirarnos. Intenté acercarme, y él volteó su cabeza hacia mí. Le sonreí, e intenté hablarle, pero Em y su cuerpo me empujaron al centro de la pista. La mirada del cobrizo se volvió neutra y siguió mirando hacia afuera a través del ventanal. Choqué con Jacob, quien me sostuvo antes de caer al piso. Me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta.

— Eh, Bella. Tiempo sin verte.

— Lo mismo digo.

— No te has pasado por la playa.

— Estoy en la mitad de mis exámenes, y Alice cree que celebrar el término de ellos es ir de compras.

Se rió.

— Qué martirio.

— Puedes apostar que sí —rodé los ojos— No he sabido nada de ti, ¿Qué hay?

Se encogió de hombros.

— No hay nada nuevo, en realidad —me sonrió—. ¿Quieres ir afuera? Creo que me estoy ahogando aquí dentro.

— Hasta que alguien me entiende —él se rió y me condujo hasta el ventanal, donde Edward fumaba. Le sonreí, pero él no me miraba a mí. Su mirada me dio escalofríos. Tenía más que claro que Jacob y el no eran los mejores amigos, pero jamás había sabido el porqué.

Nos sentamos en el pasto, suspirando. Él me miraba de una manera diferente, pero lo ignoré. Nos dedicamos a hablar estupideces y bromeábamos sobre cualquier cosa.

De repente, se puso serio.

— Bella, he querido hablar contigo hace mucho.

Lo miré con atención.

— Dispara.

Me sonrió.

— No sé cómo hacerlo, y… —suspiró, luego me miró con ojos brillantes—. Me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Fue como un balde de agua fría. Palidecí; realmente no me lo esperaba. No hoy, al menos. Alice siempre me molestaba con que Jake tenía un interés más allá de amigos por mí, pero jamás la tome realmente en serio.

— ¿T-te…? —fruncí el ceño—. Creí que Leah y tú…

— Jamás. Siempre fuiste tú.

Sacudí la cabeza.

— Jacob, yo… Lo lamento mucho, pero…

— Déjame intentarlo. Bella, por favor dame una oportunidad.

Suspiré, pero sólo eso pude hacer. Jacob tenía su boca sobre la mía y yo estaba totalmente petrificada.

Me separé de él, poniéndome de pie.

— No, no. Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—No podía no intentarlo.

Miré el ventanal. Edward ya no estaba.

— Lo lamento, Jacob. Pero darte una oportunidad sería algo… Erróneo.

Suspiró.

— Lo entiendo. Lamento haberte puedo en esta situación tan… incómoda.

Le sonreí y entré. Alice me sonrió cuando me vio en el sillón.

Se acercó a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Sacudí la cabeza.

— No es nada.

Me alzó una ceja y se sentó a mi lado.

— Cuéntame.

Suspiré.

— Jacob me besó —musité, ella se rió—. Por Dios, no es gracioso. Se declaró y fue… _tan_ incómodo.

— Ya lo veía venir, era bastante obvio.

— Claro que si —gruñí, ella rió.

— Ven, bailemos —se levantó y la imité. Quizás así podría relajarme un poco.

* * *

><p><em>{+15 min.}<em>

— ¿Has visto a Edward? —inquirió Emmett una vez que nos hubiéramos sentado a descansar.

Fruncí el ceño.

— No, ¿Por qué?

— No lo encuentro. Quería que me acompañara a comprar algo, pero no está.

Mi corazón se agitó. Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

— Bella, dime que mi hermano no te vio besarte con Jacob.

Emmett se tensó.

— N—no lo sé, estaba junto al ventanal y luego ya no estaba.

Los hermanos se dieron una mirada significativa.

— Jesús. Eso es malo, yo lo vi beber.

— Mierda —Alice se aterrorizó—. Edward está perdido, y ebrio.

— ¿¡Ebrio! —chillé—. ¿¡A qué esperan! ¡Hay que buscarlo!

Salí corriendo de la casa por la entrada principal hacia el bosque. Corrí con todas mis ganas, a pesar de los gritos detrás de mí que me rogaban que esperara.

Al entrar al bosque, pude ver una botella botada, ignoraba de qué.

Corrí y corrí. La fría brisa me golpeaba las mejillas como cuchillas. Jamás me había gustado demasiado ese bosque; era gigante, tenebroso y no lo conocía.

Nada de eso importaba ahora, salvo encontrar a Edward. El sentimiento de desesperación por no saber dónde estaba me inundaba. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que sólo podía irse llorando.

Pero todo eso se disipó cuando lo vi.

Estaba tirado en el piso con una botella en su mano. Le di gracias a Dios por encontrarlo y corrí hasta él. Tire la botella, sentándome a su lado.

— Deja eso —mascullé, molesta. Todo el alivio se había convertido en rabia— ¿Qué demonios pretendes, Edward?

— Vete —gruñó—, y devuélveme mi botella.

— Claro que no —me moví hasta quedar frente a él—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que querías matarme del susto?

— Oh, ¿Ahora te importo? —su tono fue frío. El olor a alcohol me golpeó casi tan fuerte como el viento y lo comprobé; estaba muy borracho.

— Siempre me has importado, no seas ridículo.

— No parecía importarte mucho hace un rato cuando te estabas besando con el estúpido de Jacob.

— Oh, por favor. ¿Realmente es eso?

— ¡Claro que sí, niña ciega! —gruñó con fuerza—. Vete, quiero estar solo.

— No voy a dejarte solo hasta que me expliques de qué va todo esto.

— ¿Por qué haces esto siempre? ¡Soy yo el que sufre! Primero Mike, luego Tyler, Eric. ¡Y ahora Jacob!

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡De ti! ¡Todos te quieren y yo no puedo retenerte conmigo! —gritó con la voz rota, y mi corazón se encogió con fuerza—. Detente, por favor. Ya no puedo, no puedo soportarlo…

Y lo comprendí. _Claro_, Edward gustaba de mí, y había visto mi beso con Jake.

— Oh… —parpadeé repetidas veces—. Jesús, Edward, yo…

— Vete —suspiró—, por favor.

— No, yo… Lo lamento, Edward no sabía…

— Si yo te besara, ¿Reaccionarías igual? ¡Claro que no! Me apartarías, y…

— No, Edward. Yo…

— ¿Por qué no puedes darme una oportunidad? —suspiró otra vez—. Déjame besarte.

— Edward, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Estás borracho, ven. Tenemos que ir a casa.

— ¡Sé lo que estoy diciendo! —me sentó cuando intenté levantarme y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Te amo, más que a nadie.

— Edward, estás…

Sus labios acallaron mis palabras. A pesar de estar ebrio, fue suave. El sabor a whisky y cigarro inundó mi boca. No me importó si él recordaría esto o no cuando despertara en la mañana, pero ahora podía besarlo, a pesar de no saber si era realmente lo correcto. Tomé sus manos, quitándolas de mi rostro y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, acercándome más a él. Acarició mi rostro, casi memorizándolo. Me separó de él, juntando nuestras frentes.

— Dime que esto no es un sueño. Por favor, necesito que me ames.

— No es un sueño, Edward. Y sí, te amo.

Me abrazó con fuerza, besando mi frente.

— ¿Entonces no hay nada entre Black y tú?

Me reí.

— Por supuesto que no. Que él vea las cosas diferentes no es mi problema— suspiré—. No era necesario emborracharte para todo esto.

— Si hubiera estado sobrio no me habría atrevido.

— Pues debiste hacerlo hace mucho, bobo —lo abracé, suspirando—. ¿No olvidarás esto cuando despiertes por la mañana? Quiero decir, estás borracho y…

— No lo creo, tus besos me despertaron lo suficiente para recordarlo por toda la vida. Y en caso que lo olvide, tú puedes recordármelo.

Le sonreí, sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Y si a mí se me olvida?

— Te lo recordaré siempre que quieras recordarlo —me prometió, besándome el pelo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola c: Como están? Ya estoy de vuelta, otra vez. <em>

_Quiero agradecerle públicamente a **anabel94** por haberme dado esta idea tan magnífica y estar siempre que la necesito c: Es la mejor de todas, créanme._

_Bueno, eso. Espero que les guste c: Ya estoy casi saliendo de vacaciones, así que, para eso del veinte ya debería tener mucho más tiempo libre. Me crean o no, salgo el 21, y mis profesores no tienen piedad porque tendremos trabajos hasta casi la última semana ¬¬_

_En fin. Eso es todo C:_

_+S._


End file.
